Sweat Dripping Down His Chest
by Jeca1347
Summary: Jesse is a little flustered by Beca's doings. Made up of all the random times where Beca has sex.
1. Chapter 1

The bellas had just finished their recent performance for a group of old people that could barely hear their own name, let alone their performance.

Jesse, however, was not one of those old people and sat in the audience, becoming more and more turned on by Beca Mitchell's sexy antics. First of all, she tore her pants off so seductively and quickly, then that gold jacket she was wearing apparently highlighted her boobs, then she lined up into a line and smacked her tiny yet sexy ass, then she proceeded to move her body in sexual enilghtening ways. Then she fucking twerked on Chloe. He was mad that it was Chloe but he could see that she was looking at him with THAT look. That "come fuck me" look. He swore that his dick has never been more hard for her.

He decided to tag along, on the bus ride home after that. He was so focused on how smoking hot Beca was, that he missed the fact that Cynthia Rose's hair had caught on fire. Chloe was aggrivated by this, he saw how her normally bubbly face was screwed in a frown and he could see the fire in her eyes.

There was a lack of seats on the Bellas bus since theyre used to eleven girls, but since Jesse tagged along, Beca sat in his lap talking and listening to Fat Amy about her argument with Bumper.

Jesse took in all of Beca's fine curves and her smal heave and sigh as she breathed, it outlined her perfect breasts. She'd taken off her gold jacket and much to Jesse's joy, she was wearing a black camisole that displayed her lovely cleavage.

On top of Beca's lap laid her jacket, so it made the perfect hiding place for what Jesse was about to do.

He began kissing Beca's neck softly making her quietly sigh with pleasure as she listened to Fat Amy babble on. He then thought he was about to cum right there as she ground into him making him stiffle a groan that earned a smirk from Beca.

He secretly slipped his hand underneath the jacket and rested it right on top of her thigh, making her body tense up. She snuck her head in his neck and nibbled on his earlobe earning a pleasing soft moan from Jesse. Luckily, the Bellas were playing loud music and and their chatter made these noises unnoticable.

His hand then worked its way to her inner thigh, making her spread her legs a bit more and buck her hips as she sighed into his neck. Jesse loved these moments where he was in control and he could make her scream his name, or work herself up to the point of screaming.

His hands then swiftly undid her zipper and he laid his hand over her. He feel how wet and warm she was, as she gasped outloud. Shit. That was too loud.

The Bellas then looked at Beca and Jesse with concerned eyes. Beca quickly smiled and said:"Don't worry! Jesse just fucking tickled me." It earned a laugh from everyone cause everyone knew how tickilish she was. (Thank you to Jesse Fucking Swanson for tickling her in public a few weeks ago, that suddenly unleashed everybody crowding around and tickling her from angles.)

Jesse was then focused on his work right now. To make Beca want him like he did in that moment in time.

He slowly trailed his hands to press lightly on her clit making her bite her lip and dig her nails into his back.

She couldn't take it anymore and launched her mouth across his and attacked him hungrily, the Bellas all "aww"-ing at the sight of their Bella leader making out with her boyfriend.

She moved to his neck and whispered in his ear: "There's a bathroom on this bus, I need you inside of me like NOW."

Jesse chuckled and said with a smirk: "I'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Beca then got off Jesse's lap and made her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Jesse got up and judging by how deep the Bellas were in their conversation, they didn't notice.

He then opened the door handle and locked it quickly. He saw Beca sitting on the closed toilet seat with a smirk. The space was small, but they could work with it.

Beca stood up and shuffled to the side so Jesse could sit and she straddled his lap.

Her lips were on his like melting chocolate over a strawberry. She let out a moan as he began to massage her breasts throught the fabric and and pawed her nipples.

"Touch me Jesse." she breathed out, desperation oozing in her voice.

Jesse's hands worked to the speed of lightning and took off her shirt as she disrobed him. His head immediately went to her chest and lightly sucked and nipped at her nipple as his other hand tweaked the other. Her hands went to his hair, pulling at his scalp and scratching his neck as his _wonderful_ mouth did its job.

Jesse then tugged at her pants, as she realised that he was hard for her. She got quickly and pulled her pants down and did so seductively for Jesse too, kissing his hard on. She straddled him again, both of them only clad in their underwear, her hand reached down and rubbed at his erection, making him groan as his fingers dug into her waist.

"God Beca..." he said as he thrusted his clothed dick into her hands, a devilish smile on her lovely face. She stopped, much to his dismay and removed both their underwear, hers seductively, and straddled him again for the third time. She grabbed him, earning another groan from him, and positioned herself to envelope him in her warm and wet core.

Jesse haulted her quickly dragged his finger along her fold as she let out moan to the pleasure of this lovely ministration. He then rubbed his wet finger on his length for lubrication.

She quickly thrusted downwards and enveloped him, letting out a loud moan from both of them. She rode him slowly at first, letting out porn worthy moans. His hands went to her breasts and tweaked her right nipple with one hand and let his other hand go between them and pushed down heavily on her clit. She cried out in pleasure as she rode him faster.

"OH...OH...JESSE. OH MY GOD. YES. FUCK YES!" she screamed as he carried on, as he occasionaly groaned. His lips went to her neck and kissed her pulse point. She couldn't help the noises that were coming out from her.

With all these combined feelings, she came hard with pleasurable scream, launching her into oblivion as she flung herself over the edge. Jesse came just as hard a few seconds after her.

Both their bodys were covered in a layer of sweat, and the room smelt of sex. Her head layed on his shoulder, both of them panting.

"That was amazing." she said after while, blushing into his shoulder. Her hands laying on his chest as it rose and fell

"You're amazing Beca." he said kissing her hair.

* * *

The quickly got dressed and came out together, trying their best to wash off their after sex glow. It was a mistake coming out together, holding hands adding to that.

The Bellas looked at them with smirks all on their faces, as the bus neared Barden.

"Sounds like you two had some fun." Stacie said smiling like she was happy for her tiny friend.

Beca bit her lip and blushed.

Jesse's job was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca flopped herself down on the couch as she came in. She had a long day at work,with all the shit her boss puts her through she needed a breather.

She chucked off her shoes and the black boots landed on the floor with a heavy 'clank'.

"Someone's tired." Jesse noticed as he walked into the room and flopped down next to her, balancing himself on his side as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Bad day?" She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"My boss made me run around the studio when I forgot to bring him his coffee and everyone was asking me for things from the kitchen and downstairs, so I practically totaled my legs..."

Jesse looked at her sympathetically.

"I think I know what will make you better." he smirked.

He removed her dark jeans and pushed her back more so she could relax more firmly on the bed. His hands worked wonders on her as his fingers massaged her feet and her ankle. She softly moaned in pleasure as hit the right spots.

Jesse was enjoying the view. He lifted her leg up stretched for her, causing a smile to crack on her lovely face. He couldn't help stare at her black underwear, laced on the sides. It looked a little small for her as he could see her folds clearly and the beginning of her perfect ass. He was memorised and getting admittedly turned on by this experience. Her moans were music to his nerdish ears and he wanted to make him moan his name.

His hand moved higher up, now resting on her thigh. As he kneaded her perfect skin, soft moans began falling from her as she spread her legs wider. Her eyes remained closed.

Jesse 's eyes darted to her special place. He was driving her crazy and vice versa.

"Jesse...please?" she whimpered as his hands rose to her inner thigh.

"Kiss me baby." she said seductively, opening her mouth as his finger inched closer.

His hands moved around to her hips, delicately hooking his finger under the band of her underwear and dragging it down. She wiggled out of them and he could see her wetness. It was all for him.

He quickly disrobed her of her top and bra, throwing it in the other direction. He smiled at her erect nipples and her flushed face.

"You like this don't you, Chica?"

She gripped his hand and moved it down to just over her core.

"Don't call me that again...and please just touch me?!" she commanded him.

He chuckled and moved his hand to light ghost over her clit, as she gasped from the sensation. He bent down towards her and opened her lips to see her in all her wet glory. She sat with her legs open, eyes closed and gripping her pillow in preparation for him.

He quickly licked her slit from the bottom upwards and used his fingers to ghost inside of her.

"Oh yes!" she moaned as she rocked her face against him.

"Yes! OH RIGHT THERE. RIGHT THERE!" she screamed as his tongue bit down on her clit and his fingers thrust inside of her.

Her hips began to grind at their own leisure against his face.

"OH! OH! OH! YES! JESSE BABY I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as her climax hit her with full force, throwing her off the edge. He could feel her clench around his hand and loved watching her body react like that.

He flopped down next to her and kissed her cheek, her face being flushed and her chest heaving as she panted.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Much better," she smiled and wrapped her legs around his, "thank you." she kissed his cheek.

Jesse always knows how to calm her down and make her feel good.


End file.
